


Tomato, Eggs, Curry Rice, and You

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: MaaRion，人物造型以及部分性格設定參考小白臉。





	Tomato, Eggs, Curry Rice, and You

 

 

 

　　「……嗯……番茄炒蛋有兩種做法……哪種比較適合便當菜呢……」

　　凜音的眼睛不小心瞄到電腦螢幕右下角的時鐘，唉呀，她已經上網看食譜看了半個多小時，今天該唸的進度還沒到一半。

　　「啊──不想唸書──不想考試──」凜音碰一聲把額頭印到桌上翻開的證照考試參考書書頁上頭，眼睛近距離對著「護照與簽證」五個因為貼太近而模糊不清的大字。

　　反正還有三個多月。

　　但她書桌上還有厚厚一疊考試用書跟習題本，然後太陽已經漸漸要下山。

　　「嗚……」

　　凜音緩緩抬起頭，深呼吸，然後起身。

　　她決定振作自己。

　　「Yurika！」凜音推開臥房門大喊，「走！我們出去！」

　　「嗚汪！」

 

 

　　出門去走過一段住宅區的小路，大概十分鐘就到河堤。日照漸斜之後，河堤上就漸漸有了人，有人慢跑、有人騎腳踏車、有人散步，有的還和她一樣帶著寵物。

　　「Mirion！」

　　「啊，花音小姐！」凜音對迎面走來牽著兩隻貴賓狗的貴婦打招呼。

　　貴賓狗有點躁動地開始低吼，花音連忙把牽繩往後拉，「唉呦兩個小笨蛋，個子這麼小還兇，跟哥哥打招呼啊！」

　　「Yurika是女生。」凜音苦笑著解釋，她自己都時常忘記自家養的是個「大隻少女」（套用朝夏的說法）。

　　「啊對喔，我每次都搞錯，Yurika太帥了嘛。」花音呵呵笑著，德國狼犬對眼前貴婦搖搖尾巴，對兩隻貴賓狗的挑釁則是充耳不聞。

　　「對了，花音小姐……」

　　「叫我Kyanon就好，Kyanon。」

　　「喔，那，Kyanon，」始終改不過稱呼的凜音有點不好意思，「可以問你的意見嗎？番茄炒蛋適合當便當菜嗎？」

　　「這個嘛……」花音雙手抱胸沉思，「炒乾一點……不對，或許就炒溼一點比較好，蛋先下去炒一下，連一半以上沒熟的蛋液起鍋，然後炒番茄炒得溼溼的，再把蛋下去，調味，直接淋在便當飯上。這樣蒸過說不定很好吃。」

　　「啊，謝謝！」

　　「別客氣別客氣。欸，你老公喜歡番茄炒蛋嗎？」

　　「啊沒有啦我們還沒結婚──」

　　「開你玩笑的啦，瞧你臉都紅了。」

　　「……沒有啦，他討厭小番茄，我就想說怎樣可以讓他多吃點番茄……」

　　「哎呀Mirion這麼賢慧──好啦，不逗你了，」花音伸手拍拍凜音紅透了的臉頰，「有做飯的問題隨時可以問我。拜拜囉！Yurika也拜拜！」

　　「嗯拜拜！」

　　Yurika朝著貴婦遠去的方向吐著舌頭搖尾巴，隨即拉著凜音要往前走。

　　「好啦好啦我知道，今天會帶你走完河堤的啦。」凜音一收牽繩，訓練有素的Yurika就乖乖走在凜音斜前方，步伐穩健。「走完以後我們去超市喔，你要乖乖在外面等。買幾個番茄，買盒蛋，還有豬肉跟薑，嗯……再買點小黃瓜好了，做醋漬小黃瓜，涼拌的，不用蒸，另外用個小密封盒讓他帶去，放背包裡應該沒問題……」

 

 

 

　　凜音的男朋友朝夏是汽車雜誌的新人編輯，但他自己卻沒有車。朝夏原本存了筆錢要買車，後來這事不聲不響就沒了，現在他每天走路加上搭電車要花一個多小時通勤，「早晚都像是被大石頭壓著的酸菜」，朝夏是這樣說的。

　　凜音也知道為什麼朝夏不買車，因為他得靠一份新人編輯薪水供應自己、一條看似老實但食量驚人的大狼狗、以及一個每月要繳函授補習費的無業遊民。

　　「啊────」凜音用頭去撞書架上那一排導遊執照考試題庫，「不要再增加我的罪惡感了啦────」

　　他聽見答答答答的腳步聲，睡飽了的Yurika跑進臥房對著她哈哈哈。

　　「就你最高興，」凜音蹲下去搓狼狗的脖子，「每天有人在家陪你，早晚有人遛你。你等著，等我找到工作以後你就要獨守空閨了。」

　　半年多以前，Yurika跟大學剛畢業的凜音幾乎是同時間搬進這裡。Yurika本來是朝夏老朋友紅家裡的寵物，紅一家移民的時候朝夏就接收了Yurika。

　　「我那時候還有點生氣，又不敢講，怎麼才剛同居我就得當狗保母，我夢想中快樂的新婚夫妻生活呢？」凜音用手指戳戳大狗的眉心，「聽見了沒？我以前超嫌棄你的。」

　　Yurika轉過頭來舔凜音的手。

　　「沒有用，」凜音義正詞嚴告誡，「不要裝可愛，你這個大隻少女。」

　　其實凜音這幾天有很大一顆心結，她覺得自己很任性，自己一定是全世界最任性最討人厭的女人，討厭死了。

　　她吃朝夏的用朝夏的，花朝夏的錢買一堆考試用書，但是她每天唸書都不夠用功，動不動就分心去摸摸狗上上網出門散步逛超市，然後她現在還對朝夏很不滿。

　　因為明天就是他們的交往紀念日，而朝夏到現在一點表示都沒有，好像已經完全忘記這回事。

　　「這種人，」凜音從抽屜裡翻出剛交往時朝夏送她的馬蹄形項鍊，一肚子委屈地拿在手上看，讓走過來的Yurika湊近聞聞嗅嗅，「將來就是會忘記結婚紀念日的人，說不定連我的生日都不記得。」

　　啊不行但是她要唸書今天至少得背完四頁題庫啊啊啊啊啊────

 

 

　　晚餐桌上，凜音終於憋不住了。

　　「那個……」

　　「嗯？」塞了一嘴義大利肉醬麵的朝夏抬起頭來盯著她。

　　「……MaaSama，明天晚上要吃什麼？」

　　「嗯？啊──想吃你做的咖哩飯，可以嗎？」

　　……果然，完全沒有約會計畫，還要我自己做飯。

　　「Mirion做的咖哩飯最好吃了。」朝夏突然伸手把凜音嘴角沾的一點醬汁抹掉，然後帶著一臉開心的表情把手指舔乾淨。「嗯，雖然義大利麵也很好吃。」

　　凜音的心很不爭氣地doki了一下。

　　算了，咖哩飯就咖哩飯。

　　哼。

 

 

　　晚上十一點多，朝夏還在電腦前面忙。

　　「還不睡啊？」

　　「嗯，有工作要做，你先睡吧。」

　　凜音走過去拍拍朝夏肩膀，但接近時卻看到畫面一閃，她懷疑朝夏是不是在她靠近的時候突然把什麼視窗給切掉。

　　「……你該不會在偷看成人網站吧。」

　　「沒有啦──！」朝夏瞪她一眼，有點不耐煩地甩甩手。

　　凜音悻悻地去洗臉刷牙，自己爬上床睡了。哼，我還沒原諒你，你竟然這樣對我。

　　她嘟著嘴蓋好被子，突然發現朝夏趴在電腦椅背上看著她。

　　「欸，Mirion。」

　　「……幹嘛？」凜音繼續嘟嘴。

　　「我都不看成人網站了欸。」

　　「…你很乖啊。」

　　「人家也很辛苦欸。」

　　討厭啦你要幹嘛啦，凜音把被子拉起來蓋住頭。過了一會兒，她聽到朝夏無奈嘆口氣的聲音，然後是鍵盤繼續傳來輕巧的打字聲。

　　啊────！

　　凜音嘩一下把被子從頭上掀開，然後就看到朝夏的電腦椅整個轉過來，上面坐的那個人一臉奸計得逞的表情。

　　「Mirion最好吃了，」朝夏一副大野狼裝小綿羊的樣子對她說，「人家肚子很餓欸。」

　　然後凜音的嘴唇就被吃掉了，然後是耳垂，然後是脖子的動脈跟鎖骨。朝夏的手指很溫柔，睡衣脫掉的時候有點冷，但身體貼上來男性剛洗過澡的肥皂香是暖的。那裡逐漸變得癢癢的、痠痠的，想要多一點。

　　「Mirion吃起來甜甜的，」朝夏在她耳邊說，他的動作碰觸到某個地方，凜音連腳趾都蜷曲起來。「像草莓蛋糕。」

　　好討厭，明明就還沒原諒你。

 

 

 

 

　　隔天，凜音下定決心，她要憑自己的力量來慶祝交往紀念日。

　　「男人不可靠，女兒當自強，」她早上就把當天份的練習題做完，一邊列清單一邊對趴在腳邊的大狼狗說「你也一樣，Yurika。」

　　薑黃、芫荽籽、孜然、肉桂、丁香、荳蔻、肉豆蔻。

　　「我們今天不去河堤，」她告訴大狼狗，「我們走路去市區。」

　　香料專賣店裡什麼都有，凜音每樣秤了一點。她還想多逛逛，但是被繫在店外的Yurika卻不停打噴嚏，發出「哼」「噌」的巨響。

　　「你這隻狗鼻子很靈喔。」店員笑著對她說。

　　回去路上，她覺得Yurika看她的眼神一直有點哀怨。

　　「……等一下烘香料的時候你去臥房好了。」凜音這樣告訴牠，「但是不准爬到床上。」

　　她覺得Yurika的表情已經變成「泫然欲泣」，如果狗會哭的話。

　　芫荽籽、孜然跟荳蔻各別用平底鍋烤出香味，然後用小杵臼磨粉，再跟其它的香料粉混合。薑、蒜、蘋果磨成泥，香蕉壓爛，洋蔥切丁，胡蘿蔔跟馬鈴薯削皮切塊。用湯鍋炒薑蒜和綜合香料粉，炒好再加罐頭番茄跟芝麻醬，然後是熱過的罐頭高湯，最後是水果泥、豆漿和一點醬油，調味，慢火燉。另起一鍋炒蔬菜塊，炒好以後加進去一起燉，不停攪拌。

　　朝夏最喜歡的味道。朝夏討厭咖哩塊，但非常喜歡凜音自己費工費時煮的咖哩，只是因為太費工費時所以凜音幾乎沒做過幾次。

　　Yurika不知何時混進廚房，凜音拿剩下的一點香蕉蘋果給牠，牠吃得津津有味，還不忘把凜音手指舔得黏答答的。

　　「……好了。」凜音關上火，呼出一口長氣。牆上時鐘指著四點半，她已經在廚房忙了一整個下午。凜音把握時間沖了個澡，然後換上外出服。Yurika看見她揹包包，於是小跑步過來試探，「不行，」凜音搖頭，「那裡你不能去。」

　　大狼狗尾巴垂垂的模樣給了凜音一點點罪惡感。但沒辦法。

 

 

　　「……其實你可以帶牠來啦，」髮廊設計師一邊幫她吹頭一邊說，「我這裡的客人應該不會介意。」

　　「不好啦，沒關係。」凜音不敢搖頭，只好對著鏡子裡胸前名牌上寫著「店長　Makaze」的年輕帥哥笑一笑。

　　「好啦，你想做什麼造型？今天是什麼場合？」

　　「……交往紀念日。」凜音有點害羞。

　　「呦──甜死了，那就比照結婚紀念日？你要穿什麼？小禮服嗎？」

　　凜音有點尷尬，「不是啦，只是在家裡自己做飯慶祝一下，這樣。」

　　「喔，」設計師Makaze點點頭，「那這樣好了，我幫你稍微變化一下，不要太隆重。我幫你髮尾燙微卷，然後上面做一點編髮，這樣，怎麼樣？」

　　凜音其實完全沒有概念，但總之她還是又期待又緊張地點點頭，「好。」

 

　　結帳之後，凜音在髮廊一堆設計師與助手「真的很漂亮喔」「要幸福喔」的祝福聲中離開，臉紅得像五分熟的牛排。她低著頭回到家，希望路上不要遇到任何多嘴的鄰居問她「欸今天怎麼打扮得這麼漂亮？約會喔？」

　　回到家，一開門就是Yurika衝上來搖尾巴。「好啦好啦，我知道，吃飯時間。」凜音關上門，忍不住在原地轉圈圈，「你看，我漂不漂亮……」

　　……萬一朝夏什麼都沒發現怎麼辦？

　　凜音的好心情突然消失了一半。

　　她餵完Yurika，洗洗手繫上圍裙回到廚房，煮上白飯，然後精心弄了幾道涼拌菜，還從櫥櫃裡翻出最好的那套碗盤。

　　飯煮好了，雞丁與牛肉片都炒好了，咖哩熱好了，菜盛好了，碗盤擺好了，辛苦了一整天的凜音愈來愈焦慮，就在這時她聽到門鎖開啟的聲音，Yurika衝到門口興奮地汪汪叫。

　　「Mirion！趕快換衣服！今天晚上我請你──唉呀……你都已經做好啦……」

　　一身畢挺西裝的朝夏站在玄關，手上還抱著一束花，臉上表情愈來愈尷尬。

　　「……什麼……什麼意思？」

　　「就……我訂了餐廳，同事推薦的法國餐廳，很高級的那種……想說給你一個驚喜……」

　　「我已經做好咖哩飯了，」凜音說，她突然開始覺得好委屈，「我一大早就去買材料，買一大堆材料，自己做，忙一整天，整天都在廚房忙，因為你說想吃咖哩飯。我都已經做好了！」

　　「好好好，那吃咖哩飯，我把餐廳退掉……」

　　「──不是這個問題啦！」凜音大聲說，然後眼淚就一滴一滴流下來，她急忙背轉過身去。討厭，她不想哭的，她簡直無理取鬧，可是她好生氣，滿肚子都是委屈又說不出來為什麼委屈，反正她想哭，人家好不容易做的咖哩，MaaSama是大笨蛋，大笨蛋大笨蛋大笨蛋！

　　一雙手臂有點遲疑地從背後伸過來，緊緊環抱住她，於是凜音乾脆哭到讓自己猛吸鼻子。

　　「……對不起，」她聽見朝夏說，「我不應該隨便講一句話應付你，我應該知道你會很認真看待這件事，是我太輕率了，對不起。」

　　抱著她的手臂鬆開，然後朝夏試著推她讓她轉過來，但凜音怎樣都不動。不要，討厭啦，她化妝化得漂漂亮亮的臉，花錢好不容易做的頭髮，剛才這一哭全都亂了啦，醜死了。

　　朝夏嘆了口氣，然後走到凜音面前，再一次把凜音抱進懷裡。

　　「你決定，」朝夏輕聲對她說，「因為你是我的寶貝。」

　　「……是黃臉婆啦。」凜音悶悶地說。

　　「因為我們是黃種人嘛。」

　　「不好笑，大白癡。」

　　「所以只有小白癡才會喜歡我嘛。」

　　哼。凜音想打人，但是因為被抱住所以打不了人，哼。

　　「……餐廳好吃嗎？」

　　「我們總編輯推薦的，他是個美食家所以應該好吃……應該吧，我自己也沒吃過，嘿嘿。」朝夏拍拍她的背，「喔，而且我要幫Yurika求情，那家餐廳可以帶狗進去，他們有寵物特餐……嗚啊！Yurika你不要踩我腳──」

　　在朝夏的慘叫聲中，凜音忍不住笑得前仰後合，「誰叫你要利用牠！踩得好！Good girl！」

　　「喔很痛啦──啊啊啊你竟然還用後腳踩！我今天一定要剪你趾甲──」

 

 

　　「……好吃嗎？」朝夏低聲問她，雅致餐桌上的水蠟燭照得他輪廓一明一暗。

　　「其實我吃不出來。」凜音有點尷尬地承認。

　　「其實我也是。」朝夏一起尷尬地點頭，然後兩人笑成一塊。

　　「我們果然不是吃高級菜的命。」凜音吐舌頭。

　　「早知道就吃你做的咖哩。」朝夏噘嘴。

　　「沒問題，」凜音嘿嘿冷笑，「接下來一個禮拜你每天便當都給我帶咖哩飯，吃完為止。」

　　朝夏打了個寒顫，「……是，陛下。」

　　凜音還沒接話，只見朝夏突然低下身去，從公事包裡掏出一疊紙遞給凜音，「哪。」

　　「這什麼？」凜音一頭霧水接過。

　　「……我寫的小說。」

　　「咦───？！」凜音大吃一驚。

　　「不要那麼激動啦！」朝夏的樣子好像恨不得挖個地洞鑽進去，「就……反正我就隨便寫一寫啊……反正內容是一個寫不出小說的小說家跟一個旅行社導遊的戀愛故事。」

　　凜音翻開，從第一行開始看，看了幾頁，然後她又想哭了。女主角的長相、打扮、說話方式，全都跟她一模一樣。

　　「……我沒有這麼可愛啦，」她有點鼻酸，「而且我說不定考不上。」

　　「喔，那我就把故事改成『寫不出小說的小說家跟沒考上執照的地下導遊的戀愛故事』好了。」

　　「你討厭啦！不要詛咒我。」凜音又想笑又想哭。

　　「你喜歡嗎？」朝夏問她，聲音突然帶了些膽怯。

　　「…喜歡啦，當然喜歡啊。」凜音點頭。

　　「好，那──」朝夏深吸一口氣，「我們結婚吧。」

　　「……咦！？」

　　「因為我沒錢買鑽戒，所以用這個代替。我辛苦寫很久的喔，從決定跟你求婚開始，熬夜寫了兩個多月。」朝夏一張表面上很得意其實底氣愈來愈虛的臉，「有朝一日我再把鑽戒補給你。實咲凜音，你願意嫁給我嗎？」

　　笨蛋，大笨蛋，我想要的又不是鑽戒。凜音一邊擦眼淚一邊想要答應，然後又一邊覺得自己竟然被一疊用印表機印出來的小說就這樣收買，真是太廉價了。

　　但沒辦法，誰叫她是個喜歡大白癡的小白癡呢。

　　「……我要Yurika當花童。」

　　朝夏高聲歡呼，然後就像個小孩子一樣硬是把凜音拉起來跳舞，餐廳樂隊正巧奏起舞曲，兩個人踩著亂七八糟的步子，然後笑得亂七八糟。

　　獨自被留在桌旁的Yurika伸出舌頭哈了兩口氣，然後默默趴到已經被牠吃乾抹淨的牛排盤旁邊。

　　唉，人類。

　　牠不知道，六個多月以後，身為一隻堂堂德國狼犬的牠要被戴上白花冠與蕾絲紗，被兩個人類牽著走過紅毯，然後忍受在場所有十二歲以下小孩的尖叫撫摸抱抱與親吻。

　　犬生最大的恥辱。

　　但反正那是六個多月以後的事了。

 

 

　　（Tomato, Eggs, Curry Rice, and You　完）

 

 

Request:


End file.
